onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 620
Chapter 620 is titled "The Longed-For Amusement Park". Cover From the Decks of the World Vol. 7 'A change of pace at the island of rare animals with its new inhabitant, the barrel-woman Sarfunkel.' Quick Summary The New Fishman Pirates begin wreaking havoc across the island. Jinbe begins to tell the history of the Sunny Pirates as well as mankind's relations with fishmen. Long Summary The chapter starts with the Ammo Knights spilling out of the connecting corridor. They use bubbly coral to create bubbles to float on. The Minister of the Left is upset, saying it was a disaster for them to leave Neptune alone in the castle. The Minister of the Right tells him not to think about it too much, as it was Neptune's order. He says they need to get in contact with Fukaboshi and get him in contact with Neptune. He then orders the soldiers to regroup at Gyoverly Hills, the closest town to them. The scene then changes to Gyoverly Hills, where Ikaros Muhhi is ordering people around. Someone asks if he is from the Fishman District, and someone else asks him why he is doing this. Muhhi tells them to shut up, saying the island will soon be under Jones' control. He then orders them to step on a fumi-e. The other New Fishman Pirate officers are doing the same thing all around the island. Daruma is in Candy Factory Town on the northwest part of the island. He tells someone who cannot bring himself to step on the fumi-e that anyone who doesn't step on it will be considered a human sympathizer and an enemy of the New Fishman Pirates. Hyozo is on the southwest part of Fishman Island, outside the Fishermen's Guild meeting hall. He gives the people there an ultimatum. They can either step on the fumi-e, or leave the island. He says that those who don't want to do either one are saying it is okay for Hyozo to slice them up. Zeo is at the Marine Shopping Mall on the west side of the island. He has given the people there the same ultimatum that Hyozo gave. The people there are arguing against leaving the island, saying that light doesn't reach the sea floor anywhere else and they could not live in the human world. Zeo then grabs someone from the crowd gathered around him, telling him that humans and fishman can never coexist peacefully. They should submit and kneel before king Hodi, saying fishman can rule the humans and change history. Dosun is at Water Wheel Village on the northern part of the island. He hits Dosun in the jaw with his trident, knocking the pirate backward. All the people in the village are overjoyed to see Fukaboshi. Dosun lands in a crouched position several feet away. Fukaboshi looks at a photograph Dosun dropped. He then asks Dosun what he is trying to accomplish by using a photograph of the late Queen Otohime as a fumi-e, getting enraged while asking. The scene changes to Coral Hill. The locals are talking, saying Vander Decken IX got away and Shirahoshi was kidnapped by the Straw Hats right in front of their very eyes. When someone mentions Shirahoshi said she would be home in time for dinner, someone else says that the pirates forced her to say it. Someone else worries that she will be sold off to the tenryubito as a slave. Another person cuts in, saying that towns all over the island are reportedly being attacked by the pirates from the Fishman District. Someone wonders what is happening at the palace and on the island. Caribou is listening to the conversation from a good distance away. He is interested in Shirahoshi as a mermaid her size would fetch an unbelievable price on the slave market, saying he is getting excited just thinking about it. The scene switches to the Sea Forest, where Shirahoshi is crying after learning what happened at the palace to her father. Jinbe reassures her that they haven't done anything to the king yet, which calms her down. He then asks her for a moment to speak with Luffy, promising to save the king no matter what. Sanji then comes dancing in, carrying three cups of tea for the ladies. The tea is in two normal size cups for Nami and Keimi, and one large cup, meant to fit someone of Shirahoshi's size. Nami tells Sanji to put her tea down, as they are having a serious conversation right now, so stop with the sweet talk. Sanji comments on how he loves Nami's more serious side. Nami then asks Jinbe about setting Arlong loose into East Blue. Hatchan tries to object, but Jinbe talks over him. Sanji tells Jinbe he wants to know about it too. He remembers the last time he and Luffy heard about the Shichibukai Jinbe was when Yosaku told them about it. While Sanji is talking, Luffy takes the opportunity to steal Nami's tea. There is then a momentary flashback to when Yosaku told them about how Jinbe sent a terrible man into East Blue in exchange for his Shichibukai spot. Sanji asks Luffy if he forgot. Luffy responds that Yosaku is probably doing pretty well. Sanji adds that when Luffy appeared in the newspaper along with Jinbe two years ago, it puzzled him deeply, thinking Jinbe was a corrupt person like Arlong. He then tells Jinbe that they are willing to listen if he wants to explain himself, but advises the fishman to choose his words carefully. If he has something to hide, then he should be reminded that Nami's home town was controlled by Arlong, making her suffer unspeakably and unbearably during his rule. Jinbe's face after hearing this shows shock and regret. Sanji ends by saying that what Jinbe says next will decide if he forgives him or not. Hatchan chimes in, saying it is true. Even if both of them were to apologize to Nami, there are some things she bears that can never be forgiven, some wounds that will never heal. Nami remembers back to the time when Bellemere first learned about Nami's dream to create a map of the world, when the Arlong Pirates first came to her village, and when Arlong shot and killed Bellemere. She also remembers what it was like to live under Arlong, how she had to work endlessly for him making maps, sometimes without food. She also remembers the time when she began stealing money, and how one job resulted in her getting shot in the arm. Lastly, she remembers when she came back to Arlong Park after some time away, when Arlong said she had no choice but to come back. Jinbe comments that she has endured much cruelty. Sanji snaps at him, asking what he would know about it. Nami says, she will never have shred of compassion for Arlong no matter what happens, but she had no idea how a race as strong as the fishmen had been persecuted until she arrived at Saboady Archipelago two years ago. She remembers going after the slave traders who took Keimi and seeing Saboady Park. She remembers how she thought Sabaody Park looked exactly like Arlong's base of operations, Arlong Park. The chapter has a flashback to both places, showing similarities in both architecture and logos. Hatchan mentions that he longed for Sabaody Park. He first adds that he has no expectation of Nami ever forgiving him. He tell her that ever since they were kids, all he and the Fishman Pirates wanted was to be part of the human world. There is a flashback of Hatchan, Arlong, Chew, and an unknown fishman looking at Sabaody Park from a distance. He goes on to give the history of the fishman race. Two hundred years ago, Ryugu Kingdom separated itself from the rest of the sea by becoming an official member of the World Government. The king also allowed for participation with the Council of Kings, calling the group Reverie. Even still, hatred toward the fishmen still persisted. Luffy takes a sip of tea while Franky, Den, and Shirahoshi look on with somber faces as Hatchan tells them about the worst period in their lives, the beginning of the great pirate era. He remembers clearly the horror of human pirates running amok on the island. Jinbe cuts in; saying the one who saved them from that horror was the now deceased Edward Newgate. Jinbe goes to say that mankind's hatred still did not stop. He says they all saw what the reality is when they were at Sabaody Archipelago. He then muses about how people always become cold and fearsom when they gain power. Even in the government, the very government that forged a treaty with the fishmen, that hatred remained. Jinbe tells them that two people on Fishman Island with the intent to change history stepped forward and took a stand. The first was Queen Otohime, who encouraged the fishmen to get along with humans. The other person was Fisher Tiger, who Jinbe called the slave freeing hero. He wanted segregation from humans, and launched the feat he is most famous for the world over. He invaded Mariejois by himself and set the slaves there free. Luffy tries to remember where he had heard Fisher Tiger's name before. After his campaign on the holy land, Tiger gathered the fishmen he freed and formed the Sunny Pirates. Jinbe tells everyone that he was part of that crew along with Hatchan and Arlong. However, the anti-government fishmen pirates and Otohime's philosophy of living in harmony became too much for the queen to handle. Otohime wanted to get through the present and change the future, while Fisher Tiger was willing to throw away the future to save his fellow fishmen. Jinbe adds that no one knows who was right, as it cannot be decided, not even by him. A flashback begins, with someone saying they spotted an enemy ship. The flashback takes place fifteen years ago. Hatchan burst into the captain's quarters on the Sunny Pirates' ship, saying they have a huge problem. Inside the captain's quarters are several fishmen, including Arlong, Jinbe, Gyaro, Kuroobi, Chew, Macro, and Tansui. Arlong tells Hatchan to shut up, while the captain, sitting in a chair in the middle, comments on how noisy he is. Hatchan again states that they have a problem. The chapter ends with the Sunny Pirate Captain Fisher Tiger being formally introduced, and asking Hatchan if the problem was the Marines. Quick References Chapter Notes *Gaimon is seen for the first time since the cover mini-story "Buggy's Crew: After the Battle". *Gaimon's new friend, a woman stuck in a barrel, Sarfunkel, is introduced. *It is shown that there is a portable device that can create bubbles made from coral, similar to Milky Dials, called Bubbly Coral. *The officers of the New Fishman Pirates make their move in different areas claiming that it is Hordy's territory now and forcing the Fishman Island citizens to step on the fumi-e of Queen Otohime. *It is shown that Sabaody Park was the model for Arlong Park. *More of Nami's past suffering by the hands of Arlong and his crew is shown. *Two people took a stand against the discrimination towards fishmen: Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. **Queen Otohime promoted the idea of humans and fishmen living together in harmony. **Fisher Tiger, on the other hand, was against this ideal. *People still think the Straw Hat Pirates kidnapped the princess. *Caribou is seen again, contemplating how to kidnap the princess. *Fisher Tiger's face is properly shown. *A younger Jinbe is seen for the first time. *This chapter starts a flashback of the Sunny Pirates. Along with Fisher Tiger, other members appear including Jinbe, Arlong, Hatchan, Kuroobi, Chew, Macro, Gyaro, and Tansui. Characters 1: first introduction 2: first apparition Site Navigation Category:One Piece Chapters